Weapons (Chima Online)
For weapons outside of Chima Online, see Weapons. Weapons are tools used to defeat enemies in LEGO Legends of Chima Online. Weapons fall into four basic categories in game: Melee Weapons ]] Melee weapons are weapons which attack at close range, they typically have higher attacks per second, higher damage, and added effects. Attacking with a melee weapon will cause the player to move towards the target. Blaster Weapons Blaster weapons attack from a distance, typically having less attacks per second and lower damage, but can track enemies when fired through continuous fire. Attacking with a Blaster will cause the player to stand in place and attack, or move to a position where they have a clear shot. Included among Blasters are healing blasters, which can heal friendly players. Bazooka Weapons Bazooka Weapons attack from a distance like a blaster, but instead has an AoE (Area Of Effect) blast. Bazookas also usually do more than 100 damage, making them destructive weapons. Gadgets Gadgets are tools that can help you get to areas that are hard to reach. You usually get them from missions unless they are rock smashers which you have to buy. Gadgets don't do much damage (the Tornado is an exception) but do sometimes have special effects (stun, grapple ect.) Weapon Performance Weapons are graded based on a few key stats. Damage Per Second The approximate (assumes that Barbs/Storm is always inflicted) amount of damage that would be dealt per second of continuous fire over long periods of time. This is usually a quick way to judge a particular weapon's damage output, compared to another, similar weapon. Damage The raw damage inflicted per attack with the weapon. Attacks Per Second The average number of attacks a weapon will yield if continuously fired as quickly as possible. ApS values of less than 1 (0.33 for example) require a cooldown of more than 1 second to use. Some weapons, such as Bazookas and gadgets will display a cooldown bar. Values of exactly 1.00 require exactly one second cooldown after each attack. Values of 1.01 and up will require less than one second to cool down and will hit more frequently than other weapons. Area of Effect The radius around the target in which nearby enemies and obstacles will be effected by the attack as well. Weapon Effects and Abilities Many weapons in the game have added effects and abilities in addition to their normal stats. Some of these effects can be determined by any additional titles the weapon may have. -of Power Weapons with this added title will have a greater damage output than similar weapons of its type. -of Haste Weapons with this title will attack slightly more often than usual, and have a higher ApS. -of Blasting Only found on Bazooka-type weapons, this will increase the area of effect on the weapon. -of Push Back: Push Back This adds the push back effect onto the weapon, knocking any enemies hit with the weapon or projectile back the listed distance. -of Stunning: Stun Adds a small chance for the weapon to stun enemies, leaving them immobilized for a short period of time after being hit. -of Zapping: Zap Can inflict the "Zap" status on enemies. This is functionally identical to stunning, though with a different animation and typically shorter duration. -of Mending: Renew A healing effect on some weapons. Players healed by these weapons have a small chance of recieving temporary health regeneration. The duration and total health regenerated is listed on the weapon. -of Barbs: Barbs Each hit with this weapon has a small chance to inflict the "barbs" status on an enemy, slowly dealing damage to them over a certain period of time, listed on the weapon. -of Storms: Storm Has a small chance of spawning a thundercloud over enemies hit. The storm cloud will shock enemies with lightning bolts. This is functionally identical to barbs, but with an added visual effect. -of Fear: Fear Enemies hit by these weapons have a small chance of being frightened, causing them to drop their weapons and run around wildly, leaving them defenceless. Sap Sapped enemies move much slower than normally. The duration and effectiveness of the sap is listed on the weapon. Charm Charmed enemies will not attack you and will stand in place, confused, for a short period of time. Damaging these enemies will break them out of their confused state. Duration is determined by the weapon. Banana Slip These enemies will be stunned slipping on banana peels for the listed duration. Bee Hive A swarm of bees will attack enemies hit by these weapons, causing them to run around in fear while being stung. Damage inflicted and duration is listed on the weapon. Swamp Gas A deadly mix of fear and poison, this will leave enemies running around in fear and taking damage at the same time. The duration of the effect and the total amount of damage done is listed on the weapon. Grapple Enemies hit by this weapon will be pulled closer to you. Other titles There are other titles in the game besides the common titles listed above. These titles typically offer multiple bonuses. of Fury: Increased attacks per second and added push back of Force: Increased damage and added push back of Thorns: Increased damage and additional barbs effect of Mastery: Increased damage and attacks per second of Panic: Increased attacks per second and added fear effect of Flash Healing: Increased attacks per second, reduced healing per hit with added renew at a higher-than-normal chance. Only on healing blasters. Renew on these weapons tends to have both a shorter duration and weaker effect. of Rejuvenation: Increased healing per hit with added renew effect. Only on healing blasters. Category:Items